


Roy Harper Isn't Always Wrong

by oceansnocturne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: S2E2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansnocturne/pseuds/oceansnocturne
Summary: In S2E2 Donna took a call from Roy. This is how that call went.





	Roy Harper Isn't Always Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Grad school is kicking my butt so I'm behind, but I just watched ep2 last night and got so excited to hear Roy Harper mentioned I couldn't help myself xD Go ahead and yell at me in the comments if you're excited about Roy in Titans too!

“So was I right, or was I right?”

Donna rolls her eyes and huffs a laugh. “It was a near thing, Harper. We were waiting almost seven hours for her to show.”

“Yeah, but what’d’I tell you? Shimmer can’t resist anything shiny.”

Donna groans. “I still can’t believe she actually goes by Shimmer. It sounds like -“

“A stripper name, yeah,” Roy laughs. “But you got ‘er?”

“Yeah, police took her away just a minute ago.” Donna hesitates. “Roy, have you...heard from Dick, lately?”

Roy’s laugh sounds distinctly false now, even over the phone. “No, I haven’t. Heard what he’s up to, though. He’s gonna get those kids in a lotta trouble, if he doesn’t get ‘em killed.”

Donna winces. Old hurts well up for a moment like pus from a wound, but she pushes them back down. “If he has help though, maybe -“

“Nuh-uh, Wondergirl.” Now Roy just sounds mad. “I already told you and Dick and everyone else, I can’t do that to Lian. Even helping you and your alien pal with this kinda stuff is risky enough. I got out, and I’m staying out.”

“Sorry, I know, I know.” Donna wracks her brain for a change of topic, anything to lighten the mood. “How is Lian, anyway?”

Roy’s voice instantly softens. Success! “She’s real good. Worked her way up to a four pounder the other day and thought she was ready to try mine.” Roy laughs and Donna joins him, the image of tiny little Lian Harper trying to draw a bow practically as big as her too ridiculous to resist. “She uh...Ollie stops by, sometimes. Brings her presents. We watched Cinderella last night and I swear to God she asked if Ollie was her fairy god mother.”

Donna snorts, imagining Green Arrow with a magic wand and a ball gown. “And what did you say?”

“Told her yes, obviously. Ollie’s s’posed to come ‘round again next week and I can’t wait to see the look on his face.”

“You’ll have to get a picture and send it to me.” Nostalgia rises up around her throat like a fog. It feels simultaneously like yesterday and forever ago that she last saw everyone together. “Tell Lian I said hi, alright?”

“Will do,” Roy promises. Is it just her imagination, or does he sound subdued too? “Look, Wondergirl, you should come around and visit sometime, yeah? Just cuz we’re not saving the world anymore doesn’t mean we can’t hang out.”

“Yeah,” Donna agrees quietly. “Ok. Look, Roy, I better go, Kori’s waiting on me.”

“Yeah, sure thing. Don’t be a stranger, Wondergirl.”

“Right back at you, Arsenal.”

One last huff of air and the line goes dead. Donna pockets the phone with a sigh and gives herself a moment to remember the good old days; that quickly turns to remembering old hurts and what brought it all crashing down, and she shakes her head to clear those thoughts away. Look forward, not back.

Speaking of looking forward…where's Kori?


End file.
